


Niezwykła wiadomość

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [66]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, suprise, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie takiej wiadomości spodziewała się Jeannie...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niezwykła wiadomość

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> wiadomość z innej galaktyki
> 
> 28.08.2016 - 20:00

           Jeannie spokojnie malowała swoimi akwarelami, zerkając co i raz na bawiącą się obok córkę. Lubiła ten domowy ład, w końcu to dla niego porzuciła szalone życie naukowca. Choć czasem do niego wracała, nie potrafiłaby chyba porzucić teraźniejszego życia na dobre.  
          Jej uwagę przykuł dźwięk nowej wiadomości, dochodzący z laptopa. Odkładając na bok farby, doszła do biurka by na szybko sprawdzić kto piszę. Widząc mail od brata nie była nawet zdziwiona. Lubił pisać by podzielić się z nią jakimś nowym zagadnieniem, czy też pochwalić się odkryciem. Cóż, Meredith już taki był.  
          Gdy przeczytała wiadomość musiała usiąść, inaczej na pewno by upadła. Takiej wiadomości nie spodziewała się nigdy, a już na pewno nie w takiej wersji. Dla pewności przeczytała wszystko jeszcze raz i westchnęła ciężko.  
          Cóż, galaktyka Pegaza była piękna i chętnie jeszcze raz ją odwiedzi. Ale nigdy nie pomyślała by, że zrobi to z okazji ślubu swojego brata i majora Shepparda.


End file.
